635th Radar Squadron
|type=General Radar Surveillance |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= |decorations= }} The 635th Radar Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 20th Air Division, Aerospace Defense Command, stationed at Dauphin Island Air Force Station, Alabama. It was inactivated on 1 July 1974. The unit was a General Surveillance Radar squadron providing for the air defense of the United States. History The squadron was first activated as an Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron (AC&W Sq) in 1947 at McChord Field, WAAbstract, History of 635 AC&W Sq, May-Dec 1947 (accessed 5 Apr 2012)Mueller, p. 394 with a mission to detect and warn of aircraft and defend an area to the west of the Cascade Mountains.Abstract, History of 635th AC&W Sq, Jan-Nov 1949 (accessed 5 Apr 2012) To accomplish its mission, it had detachments at Arlington, WA (WW II Site F-50), Neah Bay, WA (Det E, WW II Site J-55), Bellingham, WA, Spokane AFB, WA (WW II 4 AF Site 129), Coleville, WA, Pacific Beach, WA (Det D, WW II Site B-61, Lashup Site L-35), Sequim, WA (Det F), Everett, WA (Det B, Lashup Site L-31) and Fort Stevens, OR (Lashup Site L-36, Det C), located on World War II Sites.Abstract, History of 635 AC&W Sq, CY 1948 (accessed 5 Apr 2012)Abstract, History of 635th AC&W Sq, Jan-Oct 1949 (accessed 5 Apr 2012) Its main search radar to perform this mission at this time was the AN/CPS-5. In the early 1950s, most of its detachments were replaced by separate squadrons.757 AC&W Sq at Everett, 758 AC&W Sq at Neah Bay, 760 AC&W Sq at Colleville, Cornett & Johnson pp. 164-165 The squadron moved to Fort Lawton, WA in 1960. It joined the Semi Automatic Ground Environment (SAGE) system and was redesignated as a Radar Squadron in 1960.Cornett & Johnson, p. 155 It was inactivated in 1963. The Squadron was activated again in 1973 to replace Operating Location G of the 630th Radar Squadron at Dauphin Island AFS as part of the Southern Air Defense System (SADS). SADS had been established because of the inadequacy of the radar coverage to the south of the United States that had been dramatically illustrated whan a Cuban MiG-17 went undetected before it landed at Homestead AFB,Leonard, p. 172 and two years later, an An-24 similarly arrived unanounced at New Orleans International Airport. As a result, ADC established SADS with the squadron operating a manual control center at the Houston ARTCC and added radars to supplement the existing Federal Aviation Administration coverage in the area. However, the squadron was inactivated little more than a year later. Lineage * Constituted as the 635th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Activated 21 May 1947 : Redesignated 635th Radar Squadron (SAGE), 11 June 1960 : Inactivated on 1 August 1963 : Redesignated 635th Radar Squadron : Activated 1 January 1973 : Inactivated 1 July 1974 Assignments * 505th Aircraft Control and Warning Group, 21 May 1947 * 25th Air Division, 6 February 1952 * 4704th Defense Wing, 1 January 1953 * 25th Air Division, 8 October 1954 * Seattle Air Defense Sector, 1 March 1960 - 1 August 1963 * 20th Air Division, 1 January 1973– 1 July 1974 Stations * McChord Field (later AFB), Washington, 21 May 1947 * Paine Field, Washington, 26 September 1948Abstract, History of 635 AC&W Sq Jul-Sep 1950 (accessed 5 Apr 2012) * McChord AFB, Washington, 22 September 1950 * Fort Lawton, Washington, 15 May 1960 * Dauphin Island AFS, Alabama, 1 January 1973 – 1 July 1974 See also * List of United States Air Force aircraft control and warning squadrons References * * * * * Category:Radar squadrons of the United States Air Force Category:Aerospace Defense Command units